The Sky's the Limit
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: A quick one-shot with my Shattered Glass version of Sky. Rated M because I'm kinda paranoid.


The dark purple seeker slowly limped down the hall, half leaning on the wall as she walked. She had multiple wounds all over her body, especially on her lower section due to her mate... As she slowly limped along, flashbacks played in her mind...

_Several sections of the city were on fire. Sky froze as she watched Heion, her long-time home, burning to the ground. Someone grabbed her arm, and her magenta optics darted to her bondmate, Darkraid. _

_"Come on!" He exclaimed, handing her one of their sparklings. The mechling whimpered, pressing himself closer to his carrier as his sire held his twin brother close. The mech and femme then began to run away from the medical center just as bombs fell onto it..._

Sky pushed the thought out of her helm as she limped into the Medical Bay, sinking onto a berth. Maybe she'll be lucky and bleed out before Ratchet can come repair her. That would serve Optimus right. But... But what about the Decepticons, sitting in the cells, waiting to be tortured? The ones that had survived experimentation? Who would be able to help them if she was gone?... No one. So she was needed here, and not just as a berthwarmer and pleasurebot for the Autobot leader. She sighed and went limp as she lay on the berth, waiting for either the mad medic to come in to repair her or for her to die. As she lay there, memories took over her current thoughts.

_Darkraid was kneeling, his servos cuffed behind his back. Optimus was standing there, his red optics staring at her. Ironhide and Ratchet were there as well, Ironhide holding her sons' servos none-too-gently. But they had given up pawing at his servos to have him release them._

_"You have a choice, Sky's Limit." Optimus started, his voice cold and somewhat terrifying as he glared at one of the most skilled medics on Cybertron, despite her being a weak femme. "Join the Autobots... Or your family dies." He transformed his servo to a sword, holding it near Darkraid's neck._

_"Sky, don't join!" Darkraid exclaimed to her._

_Sky was frozen, too in shock right now to make a choice._

_"Come on, Sky's Limit. Time's almost up..." Optimus said._

_"I-I'll join!" Sky exclaimed, wanting to keep her family safe. _

_"Hmmph... Good." Optimus said. Sky felt a twinge of relief in her spark as he moved the sword away from her mate's neck. Darkraid was looking at her, stunned. There was a sad look in his optics._

_"Now..." Optimus said. "You shall be punished for being bothersome." He raised the sword and Sky's spark tightened int her chest._

_"NO!"... But it was too late. Optimus brought down the sword, decapitating Darkraid. _

_"SIRE!" The two mechlings exclaimed, thrashing a little in Ironhide's grip. Optimus nodded toward Ironhide as he transformed his sword to a blaster. Sky tried to leap forward, but Ratchet grabbed her and held her back._

_"N-No! Stop!" Sky exclaimed, watching helplessly as Optimus shot both mechlings in the chest. To add insult to injury, Ironhide released, then stomped on their limp forms until what was left of the sparklings were just two mangled frames. _

_"N-No..." Sky whimpered quietly, beginning to go limp as Optimus walked up, transforming his blaster into a servo again and grabbing her faceplate. He forced Sky's helm to look up at him._

_"You will never disobey me again." He growled. Sky remained silent, gaining a satisfied nod and Optimus released_ _her..._

Sky opened her optics. Though it had happened so long ago... It felt like her mate and sparklings had just been off-lined yesterday... Optimus had forced her into a bond. To keep an optic on her. After a while, she began to become 'clumsy', almost always breaking tools when it was time for an experiment on a Decepticon. She looked to the door as Ratchet walked in, red optics looking somewhat annoyed. Sky let out a very, very faint sigh and shut her optics, knowing that she'd have to go back to Optimus when she was done with her "doctor's appointment". But being with her mate was the last place she wanted to be...

* * *

Well... There we go... Please give me feedback, and let me know if I should continue or not...


End file.
